borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ConceitedJarrad
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:More DLC coming soon... page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:52, 5 March 2010 :your tone has been duly noted. ty. 06:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nice save on the Rick Roll, you beat me to it. Looks like I'm not the only one lurking this late.I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) u will never have the gun, just drop it, and stop isisting that aries is the exact same as ares, that is the dumbest thing ive ever heard, why dont u check out some of homers writings see how many times he spells it aries ok? What does owning the gun have anything ot do with a trivial reference? And how do you know I don't own it? I think it's past your bedtime, little boy. Does your mom know you're using the computer before your chores are done? In ALLLLLLLL of greek mythology, where the guy fucking came from right? you agree on that, his name is Fucking ARES, read a damn book, and if they named the company after 1 of the titans, they could easily have named the gun Ares if it was meant to be a reference to the gow of war Ares, to bad, its fucking not, .... simple?and dont speak of my personal life, its none of your business and if u wanna make it ur business ill give u wy dont u give me ur house address and we can talk about it like men. You must be a little boy. I have never seen a full grown man get to the point of threatening someone over a video game website reference. Go take a nap, I think you're cranky, internet tough guy. ...If YOU (who wishes to bring up my personal life) want to make it your business, then do it like a man, don't chirp my dead mother over the internet, is that all you can say, cause you make an insult towards my personal life, and I'll step up, not sit there typing away in my mother's basement. Sorry guy, I don't live with my mother. When you grow up someday and get a job and all that, you'll be able to get your own place, too. Then you cann have all the time in the world to threaten people over the internet like the big tough guy I'm sure you think you are. my mother is dead, everything i own is mine, and don't start telling me about getting a job and owning stuff when you don't have live. I don't care. Stop trying to make it look like I took a jab at your dead mother as if I knew. Everything you own is yours? Wow, that is amazing. I think that is true for every single person on the planet. What is your point? ::The Evil Dr. F likes to revisit these exchanges btwn CJ and treejs. it gives him a sense that drama once removed is much better than personal drama. thanx guys! :: ::It's funny how cooler heads ALWAYS prevail on the interwebz.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, just responding. No problem, I wasn't sure why it was removed because it is a seemingly reasonable reference. I would've responded to you on my talk page but apparently there's a shitstorm there that's about to get deleted by me, so yeah. No problem. -K1ng im all good haha. wow u won user of the day for the healthpack shop. nice job XD Colonel198 02:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Like This? Re:Proof You overstepped your bounds. Dr. F specifically said "As long as no one gets butthurt". You seem to have skipped over that sentence. 15:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Um, where did I overstep my bounds? And who was butthurt? If TreeJs is going to run his mouth, I'm going to run mine back. I'm going to hold him to account for the statements he makes if he's going to continue to act like a douchebag know-it-all. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Stooping to his level does not make you the bigger person - and does not help anyone's situation. 15:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, when I see everyone else jumping down his shit instead of mine, maybe I won't have to. I'm not going to just remain silent on it until then, and it's unfair to ask me to do so, honestly. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not telling you to let him get last licks, just do not start a flame war. If things get out of control, report it to a mod; until then, logic is on your side. 15:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right on then. Duly noted and thanks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 15:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Jarrad you make me laugh so much. IDJV 06:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :i almost gave it to the colonel for biting lol. ty$1mil. 02:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::see:User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph for prefixes compiled from the GBX forums. my (legit) ogres are support and pearl. orion is as follows:body 5=ppz=liquid, body 2=lb=vicious simple as that. 06:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jarred, I was directed here by a moderator for work on modded guns. I was wondering that when you get xbox live back you could make me specific Red Text gun, modded of course. Just post a message on my user talk page and let me know if you can. I will send you the specifics if you agree to help me. Oh and if this is in the wrong spot just please move it to the correct one. Thank you. Auric 15:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :prat, git, schmuck, jerk - annoying and petty. i know square root of jack all about xbox. needed a community member and you won/lost the lottery. no worries? 17:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I never took any offense. Had just never heard the term before. Appreciate it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) prat = idiot twat fool wanker stupid moron dick knob c**t dickhead arse tosser prick tool retard loser twit ass jerk plonker arsehole numpty muppet a**hole annoying pratt git pillock wally buttocks bastard nob penis dumbass chav f**kwit insult cock pu**y buffoon useless derrière tit twonk back-stabber silly poodle butt eejit berk I hope this helps. :) Fryguy42 03:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry Jarrad.... Auric Polaris 19:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) friggin' limeys. :DGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) umm, what are you referring to as a potential joke? Fryguy42 23:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :am i a clown to you? do i amuse you? 23:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) the allusion that the second amendment is the right to free speech is what i am referring to.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ah, no that is dotfalcodot's error. fry just ran with it. 23:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I see.Though you are british though, no? If so you would have had a pass anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC)! Athena's Wisdom Please don't input such abruptly incorrect information. I am 100% correct in the effects of this and many other guns, it only has boosted accuracy values as well as having increased critical hit damage. Even a simple 10 second test completely trashes your theory of this gun's effects. Bobtm 02:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Weird text/code Hi CJ. I've noticed on a couple of the posts there is a code / performatted box at the end of them and when I looked at the history, they seem to be left after you post. Do you know what the code is or why it's there? one of the posts that it shows up twice is This post. Yeah, I have no idea why it's doing that. It just started today. I think I just won't post until I get it straightened out. Sorry bout that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :try preview. 22:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, something similar happened to me recently, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my Firefox extensions (more specifically SmarterFox (now called FastestFox)), so that may well have something to do with your mystery code. 11:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) gbx forums most notable edit is here. the one that started it all (ha ha). i have been shouted down in the past, and i am something of a pariah there. they know i am a mod here as i stated so on my page there. wiki trashing is indeed a pastime there if not a vocation and i do nothing because it is an opinion board and arguing someones opinion is a fruitless endeavour. i cried the first time someone called me an idiot there (i questioned the level of a weapon pictured equipped and not explained as such) and got over it. i was more upset with l3v1's choice of words (see:the BOM) than any effort to change the wiki. wikis must remain dynamic or stagnate and die regardless of their value. 18:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ps - see source of my edit for more info The ol' SMG page. How did Nohara have it right? I mean, as far as the class info thingy goes, the information provided was true (factual) and actually useful to someone who might not know it. That is: it might be useful to someone who hasn't played with Mordecai yet. It's silly to assume that everyone is going to intimately know the Hunter Class. Newbies exist, after all. If it's about the Hellfire, then perhaps I'm confused, but the Hellfire DOES set things on fire that can be set on fire with every successful impact (The Destroyer, Skagzilla, and Crawerax for reference CAN'T be set on continuous fire regardless of the source, so don't cite them as contrary examples). You shoot a guy with the Hellfire with one round, you see one series of flashing orange numbers leap off him as flames consume the corpse-to-be. You shoot him with three, you see three numbers of doom ticking off regularly in sequence depending on how fast the impacts occured. You get in 21 successful hits and a veritable fountain of damage information starts leaping off in every upward direction. Basically, one-shot-one-fire. It might not be full x4, but it IS there burning the poor bastard. I should know, I make a priotiry in every game to seek out a Hellfire regardless of what class I'm playing; I can confidently say I have good experience with the weapon Re-reverting, or at least reverting the class info while maybe taking the pruning/quality sheers to the special strat section. Feel free to re-re-revert if you feel neccessary, but expand on any possible reasoning, please, in a response in yonder troll's talk page. TrollofReason 06:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Quite right about the Hellfire you are, as not more than two days after talking out my ass (with all the solid leavings that entails being hurled in every direction), I was doing a playthrough 2 Shock Crystal Harvest mission, and sprayed down a Hawking Skag with Old Burnie, and 'lo I hit the green bastard five times and he didn't catch on fire. Oh, sure, he was subjected to the damage multiplier of a burning shot hitting unshielded flesh, suffering 180-240-ish damage from a weapon with a firepower rating of only 65, but he didn't burst into continuing flames. This perplexed me for a moment, and so got side-swiped by an alpha skag, but how I survived being swarmed by 7 heavily armored, split-faced monstrosities is another (if epic) story for another (if epic) page. : The point is: You Were Right. TrollofReason 16:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No big deal. Happy hunting.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) aries not that your assumption is wrong. 04:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The strongest part in the logic behind my theory is that if they meant it to be Aries, it should have been an S+S gun, like I said on Fry's page. They usually do a pretty good job in deliniating the themes between manufacturers.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :although, in greek mythology, the constellation of aries represents the golden ram that rescued phrixos, taking him to the land of colchis. phrixos sacrificed the ram to the gods and hung its skin in a temple, where it was known as the golden fleece. -frytroll ::: Is any of that even true? Seriously, I'm so lazy. Don't make me look it up.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :l o l. direct you lazy finger to this link. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aries_(constellation) slowly, slowly. don't strain yourself. take your time. ;D and, yes, the bugs bunny ref was me, and, yes, i was just pulling your chain. (re: watching me.) :) 04:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh sorry man. I thought that the Eagle dude added it. You can see I was confused on Nagy's page. And clicking links? I dunno, I'm trying to put on mass and not burn off my caloric intake. (I did check it, thank you.)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I have absolutely no response for that. On a serious note, if someone comes along with a better reference, I won't begrudge them for it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Your vandalism report against Desperate's IP... Is rather unnecessary. Read the "Whine asses on GBX forum" thread. I wiped all of my comments because Nagamarky decided to hide them with . Was I "page wiping" and "trolling"? No. I decided if my comments were bad enough to warrant being hidden, I'd remove them. Obviously that is what Desperate is doing. And for the most part, if you want to report someone for "trolling", then report yourself, GnarlyToaster and Nagamarky. Frankly, that's all I see you 3 doing, trolling people who mod. AtlasSoldier 00:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) the neccesity of it is for the mods to decide. People who create pages don't "own" them, and have no license to be wiping the contributions of others. Please read my response to you on the page in question. Then kindly fuck off.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Or there's always option 2. You can fuck off and see that the IP has been cautioned. Your report failed. AtlasSoldier 00:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Explain, troll. In order to claim that I have "failed" in any way, you would have had to known what my intent was, which you do not. Again, illogical responses from someone who got emotional over being disagreed with. I think the fail is wholly yours.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : No sir, the fail is still yours for failing to realize that you are stuck in the group of people on this Wikia who do nothing but troll modders at every turn. Along for the ride with you is Nagamarky, and Gnarly. We get it already, you don't like modders. But we modders don't give a flying fuck. We aren't doing anything wrong. Think about it, if Gearbox didn't want us to make these crazy weapons, they would have done their own testing of the weapon system to see if crazy shit could've been made. Did they? No. So instead of trolling us at every turn, why not go to Gearbox's forums and take out your butthurt anger on them. AtlasSoldier 00:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You are clearly an idiot. I don't "hate" modders. I don't play online, so I really don't care if people do or not. I have several contribs in my recent history asking people to drop the modding debate to back this up. The things you are saying are nonsensical, emotionally based, and quite frankly juvenile. Keep it up and you will get the troll you keep accusing me of being. I am not above threadstalking and making you look like the abject tool that you are if necessary. Any respponse to this will be seen as an admittance of your woman-like irrationality and inablity to disagree on the internet without flipping out like a teenage girl on her menstrual cycle.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) HURR DURR Shut the hell up. I've got more important things to worry about than your jackassery. Oh, and I didn't know BASIC WIKI CODE was considered "wiping". Therefore, if you were to report me for it, it would be a false report. Learn your Wiki basics. I've been an admin on several Wikia's in the past under former usernames I've since forgotten. I figured I should let you know who you're messing with, and hopefully you'd change your tune. AtlasSoldier 00:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I sincerely doubt that. You have the attitude of a 12 year-old girl. Ooooooh! Who am I "messing" with? An internet tough guy? I'ma scurred nao! Removing content from a page, especially when it's in an effort to hide the fact that you wished someone's house burns down, is vandalism, plain and simple. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You have the attitude of a 12 year old girl, ConceietedJackas-err, Jarrad. I have the attitude of a 23 year old man. This conversation is done. Using basic Wiki markup is not vandalism, no matter how many times you decide to claim it is. AtlasSoldier 00:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Look on the reports page and check how many people have been reported and/or blocked for page wipes. Again you fail, not surprisingly. You may return to being irrelevant now. Most rational and mature 23-year-old men I know do not wish physical harm to persons or their property over disagreements about videogames on the internet.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :*yawn* You done, kid? AtlasSoldier 01:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Troll harder, son. I will stalk you all over this wiki until you crack even more than you already have. Pull your panties out of your crotch, grow a set of nuts, then proceed to try and stuff them in your stupid mouth. Toodles.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : The benefit of permanent page history is that everyone can see that I actually used comment tags and you just straight-up deleted the content. I "used basic wiki markup", you didn't. 03:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah but you're still an idiot Naga. Learn to read. I said that I straight up deleted my contents on the Whine-ass page. What I was referring to when I said I used the Wiki markup was the thread about the guy looking for modded weapons. Me = 1, You = Still an idiot. Want me to slow it down so you can understand? *Forum:The whine-asses on the GBX forums... - I deleted my comments completely because you hid them with . I made the comments, I can delete them if I want. *Forum:360 Need a duped stock gun - I used to hide the flame war on the page, something Conceited here claims he can report me for. Apparently, using codes that are part of the Wiki is "page wiping". Remember; I used to be an admin on several wikis awhile ago. I know my shit. AtlasSoldier 03:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought you were leaving, you stupid faggot. No one is impressed at your repeated claims of being an admin. I doubt anyone even belives you. Shut the fuck up and stay off of my talk page. Usually when people are morons, they have to be at least likeable in order to make and retain friends. You'd better pick one of those attributes quick and stick with it, or you're going to be threadstalked off of this wiki. Being an asshole only works if you're intelligent. Comprende' bitch? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) If you know what basic wiki markup is, then why complain when I use it? You made the comments, I can retrieve them if I want. Nobody gives a crap where you've been. You're here. Deal with it. 03:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) block sorry CJ, but he has autonomy in his user namespace. 23:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I just hope this doesn't lead to him posting a bunch of instigating nonsense on the talk pages of others, with no way to retaliate to him on his. I'm not trying to give you a headache, btw. You know I like and respect you. This could all be cleared up with an apology from him for intentionally misinterpreting the comments of others and instigating a flame war.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh and Dr. F : Sorry for bringing you in on shit before : my bad. 02:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Now you aren't getting an apology, just for this: "intentionally misinterpreting the comments of others and instigating a flame war.". Funny how you instantly assume things about someone you hardly know. Now how about we all relax, and you enjoy your 3 day vacation, and I enjoy my Wikibreak, and my green tea. AtlasSoldier 02:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't need to know anything about you other than what you've posted to draw that conclusion. You are so goddamned stupid. It's plain as day, written in your own words. You had no problem assuming I "hated" modders because I made some comment about the whiney excuses people make for wanting stock guns, so eat a dick. And there is no "cooling off." Stay the fuck away from me. Don't even address anything I say. Maybe I should be a faggot and ask the mod to lock my talk page like you did. If you don't want any bullshit on your page, stay the fuck off of mine.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) @Dr. F: "I just hope this doesn't lead to him posting a bunch of instigating nonsense on the talk pages of others, with no way to retaliate to him on his." -Me, previously in this section. This is exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not going to relent if something isn't done on the other end.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I admit, at the time I did assume you hated modders, but looking back on the things that you had said about the stock weaponry, one cannot help but come to that conclusion, Jarrad. And the same for Gnarly's comments, and Nagamarky's comments. Many people will pass through this Wiki, and read those comments...some will come to the same conclusion I did....others will not. Everyone interprets things differently. Some may interpret the comments people make for wanting modded weapons as whiny...others may interpret them as a chance to help someone. I interpreted the comments left by DesperateSquid as a chance to help him, and with the help of my friends, DesperateSquid received the help he needed. When he said he lost his profile, I'm sure he meant his Borderlands character. I recently, and accidentally deleted my Borderlands save. Luckily, I had a backup. These things can happen to anyone, and it's only natural for one to look for help. The only reason I requested to have my pages protected was the constant reverting of my attempts to clean my pages up, I wasn't trying to be a "faggot". I'm sorry the situation had to end the way it did. Had anger not been clouding my mind, and my judgement, I'm sure the situation could have been resolved more peacefully. And I'm sorry you interpreted my words above as an attempt to instigate the situation. It was not my intention to instigate, although I will admit when I re-read what I wrote above, I wished I had reworded that comment a little less...cocky egotistical. Now, I sincerely hope that we can come to an understanding, and put this messy business behind us. I have had time to think about the many things I have said in my time here. I have reflected on my actions here, and thought long and hard over a nice cup of tea. I'd like to formally apologize to you for my harsh words. I did not mean anything by them. That is not the kind of person I am. I had a lapse of judgement, and said some things I wish I could take back. I am truly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me for my actions and words. Of course, I understand if you choose not to, but again, I hope we can come to an understanding. AtlasSoldier 04:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I accept your apology, but have no desire to be friendly toward you or acknowledge you in any way from this point on. I respectfully ask that you stay off of my talk page hence forth and I will respond in kind.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) (sorry, that typo was bothering me) And I will say the same thing as CJ. Not so much of the stay away from me. I mean, I sometimes play with modded shit. Like grenade launchers and shit. Only Stock Guns bother me. I actually introduced my girlfriend to WT. So she just made herself an "Incendiary Hellfire." Fail. Essentially, lets just hope any shit like this doesn't happen again. Cool. 21:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thank you.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dr. F Why didn't I get a warning first like Skeve did?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, the block template needs to be fixed. There's no reason to have a link to your page to discuss the ban when I can't post on any pages but my own anyway.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :please excuse me. im only just getting used to this whole blocking people for arguing thing. its starting to look like it would be better to block all involved when it leaves any one given page. i am all in favour of arguing and even flaming but when it is occurring on five pages its wiki abuse. skeve made one edit, well two for one change and quite honestly i wasnt trying to keep Dr. Hax from driving me up the wall and ever skyward. i suppose if we are to allow flaming we must have a policy for it. what are your ideas on a fair and balanced flaming policy? ah the block template, yes i must look at that. 1920 (local) 11SEP10 atlas (being blocked) can contribute by emailing me. as to the template i dont suppose you could screenshot it for me (prnt scrn on win / shift+com+4 on mac)? # anyone © jumping into an a-b conversation shall be blocked. the abc rule I'll try to get a screendump. The problem is I have a Mac keyboard on a PC so I don't know if that shift+com+4 combo will work.Is there an alternate button for "com?" Control maybe? Just to be clear, I'm not butthurt about being blocked. I fully deserved it and had a feeling it was going to happen anyway. No hard feelings. As dor the flaming policy, I'm big on free speech so I personally have no recommendations as to actual content. However, my issue here is that the opposing user's talk page was locked so no one could comment on it, yet he seemed to have no problem running all over everyone else's, which is why I resorted to his user page. I don't know if we could add some policy about not flaming on other user's pages if yours is locked, but that's all my issue was.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I got the screenshot but it keeps saying that the image is protected when I try to upload. I've never had this issue before, I wonder if it's because I'm blocked.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :a mac keyboard on a pc? thats a new one on me. legacy hardware or sale item? keys = google it? i was not happy with atlas for doing that but im glad that we can put this behind us. for policy i suppose i should start a thread in forums. 01:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) crop/resize w/ paint, might be too large. save as jpeg or png. or let it wait. Neither Jpeg or png are doing it, nor is resizing helping. At any rate. It's just a box that tells you you're blocked, who blocked you, for what reason, the length of the block, your Username, and your IP. Then below that it says "Contact Dr. Clayton Forrestor or any admin if you wish to discuss this," with your name and "admin" as links to your talk page and to the admin list, respectively.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why was another day added to my block?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :checking. 01:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) i read you not blocked http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:BlockList&ip=ConceitedJarrad. try edit my page. 01:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope, this is what I'm getting: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Dr. Clayton Forrestor. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "ConceitedJarrad". The reason given for ConceitedJarrad's block is: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: non productive edits to another user's userpage" * Start of block: 04:01, September 13, 2010 * Expiry of block: 04:01, September 14, 2010 * Intended blockee: 68.118.182.110 You may contact Dr. Clayton Forrestor or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. :working. 01:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) and now? 01:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) All clear. Thank you much.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Playthrough 3 I can't remember who it was exactly, but I think it was you who was chomping at the bit for a PT3. I think you'll be happy to know that Randy Pitchford used the exact words "rebalancing the original game" and "we're adding a new playthrough" in the Gametrailers.com interview talking about the upcoming patch. Go to around the 2 minute mark and you'll see it: YouTube NOhara24 16:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Test chat note i still cant get his sandbox of chatango to finish loading. 05:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The url didn't work?: http://blwiki.chatango.com/[[User:ConceitedJarrad|GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360]] 05:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :i think your being trolled. loading Chatango... 05:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) They have a functioning version here : http://shadowtalesandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Chatango. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::beg pardon. i did not account for my browser not working. are you editing wikimedia:common like it says? 06:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm embarrassed to say that I don;t know what the difference is.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :& I'm embarrassed to say i dont know how to spell MediaWiki:Common.js 06:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.......... Ummm...... you forget Grenade Launchers my friend... without them "you're just a guy with... alot of guns..." ;D 22:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) fuck. I will add those in soon then. What other ridiculous shit am I missing?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Skill-SDU's that can be dropped... (sadly they exist... a monstrosity...) 22:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Aren't there some kind of ludicrous eridian mods too?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :List of ludicrous modded items includes but is not limited to: ::*VLK73 Twisted Rainmaker (Grenade Launcher that fires Rainmaker grenades same way Jackal fires normal) ::*Stock Shield / Rose Omega / Omega Ironclad (capacity 2,147,000,000+ ) ::*Survivor Mod Hax (instantly cripples you and your teammates) ::*Stock Grenade (insta-kill grenade) ::*Psychos Fire Grenade (sets you ablaze - removes inventory for you and teamamtes) ::*Droppable Unlimited Super Health Vials... Droppable Lance Speed Cores... Droppable Skill Point Upgrade (Skill-SDU that add +1 skill point), etc. ::*Holdable Vehicle/MK2 Turrets (no ammo, no dmg, just a texture...), and various unused Alien Guns... :Refference: can be found here. NOT Approved by 22:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hi CJ. To be totally honest, I'm not the person to ask when it comes to chatango and all that stuff you are currently working on. I give you major credit for doing all that stuff, but I am not at all familiar with it, and I would probably mess everything up. I'm just telling you point blank and am not gonna make up anything. Unless I know 100% what I'm doing, I don't want to risk messing up anything majorly, because when I fail at something, it is an epic fail. (sorry to disappoint) I will take a look at it tomorrow.